prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bess the Border Collie
Story: Origins Bess hails from the northern country of the UK known as Scotland. Bess had a pretty average childhood growing up with her parents and sister nothing really out of the ordinary, though it was clear that Bess was certainly a smart child growing up scoring above the average child in her education. When Bess and her sister Sasha came of age they both set off to join the army. Military Career ' Bess wasn't sure what lead her to the decision maybe but she signed up for the military with her sister Sasha they both trained together through basic training and they were to be given the choices at the end of the training of where in the army they would go. Her Sister Sasha decided to go with Law Enforcement Sector to which Bess decided to go for logistics. Things were pretty boring for her first couple of years, then one day she was to be part of a convoy of goods being shipped across the world. It was to be done by ship the H.M.S Kelvin and Bess was assigned as one of the protection forces on the ship. The ship came under attack at sea by a group like none have ever seen before, Soldiers with highly advanced technology gunning down anyone in their path the battle was over before it had even began. Bess managed to hide from them in as she was sent to investigate a disturbance in the radio room near the top of the ship. Bess found the radio operator dead on the ground with a hole in his head, Bess In shock from the sight was about to shout out then she heard shots fired on the ship and the alarm raising. She was unsure of what to do that she was taken over by fear of what to do. It wasn't before long the shots stopped and the alarm finished that she looked out to see it was all over and the intruders had taken over. She was unsure what to do but she soon looked at the radio and called for help on the emergency channel then she heard noises approaching the radio room. She had to think quickly and was scared beyond belief thinking she was next. She hid in a locker in the room as the door was opened by one of the intruders who had been sent to see who was using the radio. The intruder said "The room is clear and the operator is dead so the message can't be from this room" the radio then replies " The person who sent it must still be on the ship somewhere search for anyone and kill them" The intruder gave a tut and sigh and took his helmet off and started having a smoke while talking to himself complaining that he doesn't get paid enough and then started kicking the radio ops body on the ground and spitting on it. As Bess could see this through the locker she soon turned from fear to anger not being able to stand the sight of this intruder showing no respect for one of her dead colleagues, She saw her chance as he was distracted she slowly Crept out of the locker making no sound enough for him to hear her as he was making enough noise complaining and kicking the dead man. Bess then jumped on his back struggling with him sticking the knife in his throat as he shouted and threw Bess off him. With the knife in his throat he tried to hit Bess with his fists but he was losing too much blood to focus, Bess in a fit of rage jumped up from being thrown off jumped on him and began hitting him in the face till he fell and was gargling blood out of his mouth, Bess could not stop herself from hitting him as she was so enraged. She stopped shortly as she heard the someone on the intruders radio calling for him and saying he's coming up for him. Bess still angry from the one she killed grabbed his weapon which seemed like some sort of high tech rifle she was full of adrenaline and was ready for a fight saying to herself "come on & get some you bastards". As the other soldier came up the stairs and got to the door opening she shot him right away and the rifle she was using fired what appear to be a laser right at killing him right away sending him off the balcony falling to the deck. As that happened she could see what looked like a massive warplane out side coming over the ship with the letters EDF on the side of it. Bess was confused scared and angry still the dead intruders radio goes off again saying "All Cyclone operatives fall back the EDF is here I repeat fall back we have what we came for" then the radio in the room goes of say "This is the Earth Defense force responding to the distress signal sent via this radio please respond" Bess confused and shaken by her latest experience responded to the hail of the EDF with "umm...this is Lance corporal Fleming reporting uhhh sir" the EDF respond with "At ease corporal you've done well, We'll take it from here" The so called Cyclone intruders began running and jumping off into the sea as some tried to fight the EDF were shot down quickly as the EDF troops deployed down also with high tech looking weapons as well. The ship was secured and a massive submarine below the ship was seen diving and trying to escape as the last of the cyclone soldiers ran off into it. '''EDF ' After the events of the H.M.S kelvin Bess was found to be one of the only a few survivors of the attack she was awarded for her bravery and service to the military for her quick thinking. The EDF then took an interest in her and pulled strings with her regional armies commanders and made deals with them to get a hold of Bess. Bess found herself one day being told to report to the CO's office saying to herself "Oh man what have I done now" She went to the CO's office saluting him as she saw him and saw that the CO was there with another man in a suit looking very high class. Her CO said " Ah Corporal Fleming I have someone here who wants to speak to you" After a long talk and some persuasion Bess was convinced to join the EDF as the an agent and was promoted to the rank of lieutenant and was given a lot of training in many fields from hand to hand fighting to computer skills and even leadership. Since then she has been working with the EDF Fighting on many missions around the globe and working her way through the ranks. '''Combat Information Powers & Skills: * Bess has no super powers of any kind thus she must turn to her skills, training, Equipment and natural genetics. * As Bess is from an alternative Earth and not mobius she has about the same height as a human and she naturally has the same abilities as them but her Armour boosts it a bit to make her a little more stronger and faster. * As Bess is a soldier she has learned her marksmanship skills quite well is a pretty good shot and can handle many weapons. * Bess is also a very capable fighter thanks to her training as both a soldier and further in the EDF, she is skilled in hand to hand & fencing (Swordsmanship) * As Bess is a dog she has increased senses in hearing, smell and agility. She also has very slightly faster healing ( OK I lied there is slight powers in her but its more genetics than anything and not like overly powerful) * Bess has been known to use the environment to her advantage such as finding objects to use against a foe or suitable cover positions. * Also thanks to her training that she can adapt to a situations that don't go according to plan and is pretty familiar with Murphy's law and tries her best to prepare for the worst. * Bess can take advantage of her adrenaline that builds up in a combat situation which sends her into an extreme focus which gives her the ability to process information from what she sees like a bullet time focus for a short time allowing her to pull off harder shots, see incoming threats more clearly, Increase her pain threshold and offer her a slight respite. * Bess has an above average intelligence due her being a naturally fast learner. * Due to her homeland's renown for bad weather & her survival training Bess does not suffer as much as others in harsh weather conditions. * Bess Is also skilled in Computer's, Driving, leadership, Social skills and survival skills Equipment: As Bess is an Agent of the EDF she has access to various high tech weaponry and defense's Offensive: * Bess can use many weapons but her main is her trusty Bolt Shot Mk.3 Hand cannon which fires specially made ammunition which can be manipulated to have a different effect such as Cryo rounds, Armour piercing, High explosive, Incendiary rounds, Disruption rounds (Electric) and lastly phase rounds which are designed to destroy mental, Spiritual and magical defenses. * Bess sword is made from a new mixed metal alloy combining the likes of tungsten, Titanium & Graphene which has given it an almost indestructible blade it also has a battery with the handle to give it an electric charge. * Bess also carries a few various grenades & gadgets which can help turn the course of battle. Defense: * Bess wears a new experimental body Armour called Smart defender body Armour made from the same materials as her blade but has been fitted with various upgrades to prevent certain injuries. * Bess's Armour is insulated against electrical preventing her from being shocked and her equipment being destroyed via EMP attack as well. * Bess's Armour also has a built in first aid function to observe Bess's vitals and administer treatment in case she comes under attack by the likes of poison & radiation or even if her heart beats drop too low from a near fatal attack. * Bess's Armour stimulates her muscles and reflexes giving her some increased movement and strength. * Bess also has an implant in her head that will cause a neural spike harming anyone who attempts to get into her head via mental attack, The longer the attack goes on the more harmful to the attacker the spike will become. * Again Bess has various gadget which can be used for defensive purposes. Utility: * Bess has a wrist computer built into her smart defender body Armour which gives her access to a wealth of information and communication to the EDF and other people and parties as well as allow her to call for support, can be used to hack electrical systems and even has a scanning function. * Bess also uses a grapple gun to reach high places and can be used against foes to bring them in closer. * Bess's goggles have various vision settings such as Night and thermal. Weaknesses: Apart from being a humanoid Dog She carries just about the same weaknesses as any human being and not being a super powered one at that. Bess Is a skilled based character with war based tech at her disposal thanks to the organisation she works for. But the fact she relie's on tech and skills over sheer power can be a weakness in its self like the fact that Tech has the weight and equipment failure factors attached. Bess is damn good at what she does but the fact that shes in a world where there is people who are super-powered to high hell its not like she just beats them down in a second on her own. She requires the help of equipment to take on people abusing super powers and knowledge of her enemies to bring them down. The Fact is (even though shes a dog) Shes only human at the end of the day. Also her sight is not as good as a Humans but her hearing and sense of smell are increased as a racial result. Category:Characters